Message In A Bottle
by LadyKagome436
Summary: ON HIATUS[AU]An ordinary bottle brought two enemies together, but they denied one another’s existence, without knowing their true feelings for the other. With hatred in the air, will sparks still fly or will the people around them pull them away?
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Welcome to my second Inuyasha fiction. Please REVIEW! I spent the whole day staring at the computer, thinking and typing out this chapter. I want MANY reviews or else I'll not update. Enjoy!

This story is dedicated to those out there who believe in fate.

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1—What is that? A Message?**

"Oh, I've been waiting for this day for my entire life; I've finally completed my studies in Shikon Middle School! Sango, can you believe it? I'm going to Shikon High," a girl with silky raven-haired announced.

"Me too," a girl with dark black hair, Sango, said. "I've been looking forward to going Shikon High School."

"Am I so glad I passed my math. I thought I'm going to flunk it."

"You've studied extra hard for that examination, and you deserved it. Kagome, what I can't believe is our parents allowed us to stay at Shikon Holiday Chalet (A/N: Is it a chalet or Resort? Please correct me in your reviews if you think this part is not correct) for the whole Summer Vacation. I heard that the rented semi-detached chalet we're staying has the best view of Shikon Beach!" The two excited girls climbed up the stairs. They'll be staying at semi-detached chalets that looked like cottages, but much bigger, and Kagome wondered who would be their temporary neighbors.

"Number 11… 12… 13…" Sango muttered as they walked past a semi-detached chalet after another, finding theirs. "This is endless. I can't find Number 22."

Kagome looked around for the Number 22. "Maybe it is a much bigger chalet than these around us."

"I hope so."

After minutes of searching, they found the chalet they would be staying in. They climbed another flight of stairs and Sango unlocked the front door. The moment Sango pushed open the door, their jaws dropped.

Inside the building the main room featured rough-hewn wooden beams, rustic log chairs, and a long, polished wooden bar at one end of the room, a flight of stairs to the second floor at the other end. A microwave glimpsed through the swinging doors leading to the kitchen, a big-screen TV set into the mirrored wall and in front of it was two comfortable couches.

"I also heard that each chalet in Shikon Holiday Chalet represent each style, and I guessed we got the Western one."

"You're kidding me, huh? This chalet is bigger than my house. Sango, you're very rich. How much did you pay renting this building?"

"It's a secret. Now let's put our stuff here and head to the beach."

Before they stepped out of the building, Kagome asked, "Are we going to greet our neighbors?"

"Maybe later. First, let's check out the beach."

In a flash, they reached the famous Shikon Beach everyone has been talking about. It was no doubt that it was crowded with people. As they walked on the sand, Sango noticed a few boys casting glances at their direction. "You look pretty in your beach suit. Guys are staring at _you_ with their eyes almost popping out."

Kagome looked down at her beach suit. She was wearing a plain white sleeveless top and navy blue mini-shorts over her baby-blue bikini, and sapphire slippers. It fitted totally with Kagome's long raven hair. "You too."

Sango was wearing a lighter brown sleeveless top and white mini-shorts, over her coral bikini. Sango blushed. "How can I be? Their eyes were on you, not me."

"How can you be so sure?" Kagome glanced at those boys, who looked back at her and waved.

"Told you."

"Come, Sango. Walk faster. I don't feel right when people look at me." She pulled Sango's arm and leaded Sango to the west of the sandy shore, which was much quieter.

When they looked to the direction to the Pacific Ocean, they stopped walking. The breathtaking scenery before them captivated them; the sea was bathed in a golden hue by the gentle sunlight above them. "Whoa, that explained why Shikon Beach is so popular."

Kagome nodded and inhaled the crisp ocean air. "Even the air smells like ocean."

Just then, something bumped against the tip of her slipper. Kagome thought the tide was coming in, and instantly leaped backward to keep from getting her slippers soaked.

But the bump happened again. She looked down and gasped. "I can't believe what people throw on the beach. Even here at Shikon Beach." Kagome bent down and pulled an old green wine bottle out of the foaming surf. The label had washed away but the cork was still in the bottle.

Looking around, she saw that there was a trashcan back by the path walk. "Come on," Kagome said. "Let's toss this away."

Sango caught hold of Kagome's wrist as she turned to leave. "Wait. There's something inside."

"Old gross wine, probably," Kagome replied.

"No, Kagome," Sango said. "It looks like a piece of paper."

Kagome held the bottle up to the sky. "You're right. Let's see what it says." She struggled to pull the cork out of the bottle, but it was stuck tight.

"Give it to me," Sango said. With a twist of her wrist, Sango jerked the waterlogged cork out of the bottle.

"You're strong!"

"You're weak. Now take that piece of paper out of the bottle." Kagome shook the rolled-up piece of paper into her hand.

"Oh my god!" She murmured, unrolling the paper.

"What? What is it?" Sango demanded.

Kagome smiled up at her friend. "It's a letter."

"Well, don't just stand there," Sango said impatiently. "Read it!"

* * *

End of chapter.

Well, remember no reviews, I'll delete this story. If you do not review, the story will always be bad.

And a big thank you for reading this chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

:Crying: Thank you, you people. You are so kind. After reading that you people want me to continue writing the story, I just can't believe my eyes; I read the reviews thousand times over again. To show my gratitude to those who reviewed , this chapter is dedicated to Krazie-Edge 2.0, MeiunTenshi, InuKagKisses, angelqt1231, seehuey, 4-In-Love.

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2—What? They are our neighbors!**

_Congratulations!_

_You have just been selected to be my friend. Don't worry. All you have to do is to write to me. I am nine years old. I am writing this at Tama Towers, Shikon Beach. Here is like a prison to me; everyone is torturing me, and I can't take it. I wish to have a friend, but everyone here dislikes me._

_If you would like to be my friend, please write to me at:_

_7 Tama Towers, Shikon Beach. 20078 Japan. _(A/N: This is a make-up address, so please do not think it is real)

_Sincerely,_

_I. Y. Taisho._

"That's so sweet!" Sango said, when Kagome finished reading the message. "Are you going to write back to this person?"

"I have to," Kagome replied. She imagined the poor child bruised and tortured, writing the letter and throwing the bottle into the ocean in the hopes that someone would find it and write it to him. "Wait. Isn't Tama Towers over there?"

Kagome pointed to the East of Shikon Beach over the dunes to ten houses, which looked almost like towers, perched up on the cliff. Before Sango could reply, they heard some shouts behind them.

"Watch out!"

Before Kagome could respond by turning around, something hit on the back of her head, hardly. She fall face down, and her face landed on the sand. She spitted out some sand in her mouth and Sango helped her brushed off the sand on her face.

"Who did that?" Kagome asked angrily while Sango continued brushing the sand off her face as they stood up.

"I am sorry," a boy older than her apologized as he picked up the beach ball. He had a small ponytail at the back of his head and dark eyes. "That boy over there"—he pointed to a boy with long silver hair and a baseball cap over his head—"threw…"

Kagome did not wait for the pony-tailed boy to finish his sentence and stormed to the silver-haired boy. He was wearing casual yet tight clothes, showing his muscular body. She prodded at the silver-haired boy's muscular chest, as he was much taller than her. She lifted her head and looked into his molten golden eyes. "What did you do that for? Have I offended you before?"

"Hey, I did warned you before the ball hit you."

"Why do you have to throw the ball at that direction?" Kagome argued back as she rubbed the part where the ball had hit her.

"How would I know? The ball just flew to that direction. When I threw the ball, no one was there except that friend of yours. Abruptly, you popped out of nowhere."

Kagome recalled that she had bent down to retrieve the bottle, and probably he did not see her—

_SLAP!_

Kagome was brought to reality after hearing the sound of slapping, and saw Sango approached them. "Sorry if my friend bothered you," she apologized.

"Sango…"

"Let's go. We do not have to waste time and talk to these people," Sango whispered and pulled Kagome away. The silver-haired boy made a face at Kagomebut she ignored it. _He's going to get it when I meet him again._

When they were a safe distance away from them, Kagome let go of Sango's grip. "What are you doing? Why must you apologize to that silver-haired boy? As if we're in the wrong."

"When you're arguing with that silver-haired guy, that pony-tailed guy did the most… most… most… most…"

"Most of what?"

"PERVERTED THING to me!"

_Flashback_

Sango watched as her friend stomped towards the silver-haired boy. She turned around and bumped into the chest of the pony-tailed boy standing behind her. Sango stumbled backward and the pony-tailed boy caught her by the waist.

"Sorry—"

"Will you bear my child?"

"Pardon?" Before Sango knew what he would do next, he pulled her into his embrace. "What are you doing?" Sango asked.

"Will you?"

"I don't…"

Just then, Sango felt his hand stroking her buttocks.

"Hentai!" Sango broke the embrace and slapped him, and walked briskly towards Kagome.

_End of Flashback_

"That explained why I heard a familiar slapping sound when I was arguing with that silver-haired boy."

"Yeah, let's go back to our chalet. I do not want to meet another pervert person on the beach; I've heard that around this area there are many perverts, and I do not wish to meet one again."

Meanwhile

"What happened to you, Miroku?" The silver-haired boy asked as the pony-tailed boy threw the beach ball at him, indicating a hand mark glowing on his friend's face.

"It's worthwhile to stroke another beautiful girl's buttocks again, in exchange for a slap," Miroku said, and touched the part of his face where the girl had slapped him. "Ouch! That really hurts."

"You deserve it." The silver-haired boy sighed. "I'm beat. Let's head back to our chalet."

The boys climbed a flight of stairs and walked past semi-detached chalets till they found their chalet number 22. They climbed another short flight of stairs and the silver-haired boy took out the chalet keys.

"Back a—"

The silver-haired boy turned around to see who was talking and froze in place. He cannot believe what he had seen; he did not expect it to happen.

The last thing on his mind was that the two girls he met earlier on the beach would be his temporary neighbours. Sadly, it did.

"WHAT!? They are our neighbours for the whole summer vacation?"

* * *

Sorry for the long chapter. Remember no reviews for this chapter, I'll delete this story. If you do not review, the story will always be bad. 


	3. Chapter 3

My apologies to those who have been waiting for this chapter to be updated. I hope you guys will forgive me. I thanked **Priestess Kagome-chan** for being the new reviewer of the story.

Review Responses:

**seehuey:** _Why do I think tat this chapter is rather 'unlogical' or should I say 'fake'?_ My apologies. I thought that, as I update my chapters, along the way, you would figure out who wrote the message and stuffed it inside the bottle. Obviously, the person initialed as I.Y. Taisho **WAS** nine years old back then when he was writing the message, and as years passed he has grown much older. I thanked you for voicing this out.

**MeiunTenshi**: I should be the one to thank you for spending your time to read my story. A dedication is a MUST! Well, I hope you will enjoy reading my story. 

**InuKagKisses:** I will not give up on my story unless you guys do not support me. And I did read your story 'Vampire's Beauty: Rewritten', on top of that, I reviewed. Well, it is a good story to write, and I hope you will continue writing it and not rewrite the whole story, again.

I hope these would answer some of your doubts of this story. If you have any questions on this story, do not hesitate to write it in your review; I welcome any questions. This is the chapter you have all been waiting for… let's see what would the four teenagers react living in the same semi-detached chalet…

"talking"

_thoughts_

scene/time change

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha and the other characters.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3—All Hell Breaks Lose**

"WHAT! They are our neighbors for the whole summer vacation?" Kagome repeated. She cannot believe her eyes; when did that sickening silver-haired guy and his friend became their temporary neighbors for the whole summer vacation? "Sango, pinch me. Please tell me that this is just a dream."

Kagome felt the pinch her friend gave, and shouted automatically, "Ouch! Sango, not too much."

"When did they become our neighbors?"

"I can't believe my luck," the pony-tailed boy exclaimed, his tone filled with happiness. "This is the best summer vacation I've in my whole life, don't you think Inuyasha?"

"My rotten luck." The silver-haired boy inserted the keys into the lock, turned the doorknob and opened the door. He turned around and folded his arms. "Are you coming in, Miroku?"

"No way!" Miroku whispered as he cupped his hands near his mouth. "I have to introduce myself to the pretty ladies over there. Why not join me?"

"Have fun!" With that, the silver-haired boy slammed the door closed.

"Wait! How…" Miroku trailed off. "How can I get in later when you have the keys? Oh well, might as well introduce myself to those ladies first."

Kagome shook her head in reply. _This is the worst summer vacation, _she thought. Her gaze wondered to the two boys who were engaging in their conversation and later, the silver-haired boy slammed the door closed. _He has the worst temper I have ever seen in a boy, _she wondered. After that, Kagome saw the pony-tailed boy approaching them.

"Pervert-guy-alert," Sango warned.

"Hello, ladies. Came to greet you," the pony-tailed boy said politely. _At least he is not as bad-tempered as the other guy, _Kagome thought.

"Who ordered you to come and greet us?"

"Sango, he is just being—"

"Kagome, don't be deceived by his polite manners."

"But Sango…"

Suddenly, the pony-tailed boy grasped Kagome's wrist and pulled her towards him. "Are you so concerned about me?"

"KAGOME! Let go of my friend, hentai." Sango broke the tight grasp from the pony-tailed boy and…

SLAP!

A bright red hand mark was stamped on the side of the pony-tailed boy's face. "Come on, Kagome. We ARE going in." Sango pulled Kagome's arm and dragged her to the door.

"If you have any problems, call me. My name is Miroku," Miroku shouted as the door slammed closed in reply. Miroku sighed. _Oh well, at least I have told them my name._

In the building, someone hidden in the shadows was watching them. _I just hoped to join in the conversation, because it looks so fun._

One hour later…

"What? What do you mean by that? I don't care what you say; I want a refund!"

"Sorry, miss. When our customers have checked in their chalets, it will neither be refundable nor altered."

"Since you do not accept any refunds, can't you change another chalet for us?"

"I'm afraid to tell you, but we can't. All the chalets in Shikon Beach have been reserved, and we can't just cancel those reservations just because of one customer requested to change the chalet she is staying."

"Sango, forget it. Let's treat this an unlucky summer vacation; it might end quicker than we thought," Kagome assured. _I hope, _she added mentally.

"So, if you have any problems, you can come here anytime," the staff counter said quickly and disappeared behind a door facing them.

"I hope that—"

"I wonder if those who came to Shikon Beach for a wonderful summer vacation read the 'Terms And Conditions'," a familiar muttered, loud enough for Kagome to hear.

The ladies turned around to see the person they do not wish to see, let alone hear. "What are you saying?" Kagome asked. "By the way, are you referring to us?"

The silver-haired boy raised his hands in surrendering position. "Which part of my sentence did I refer that it was you? You admitted that you didn't read it, not me."

"And which part of my sentence did I admit that I didn't read the 'Terms And Conditions'?" Kagome countered.

"Oh, you can pretend that I was murmuring to myself; no one asks you to respond."

Kagome was speechless; not only is this guy hot-tempered, he is also rude and is an expert when it comes to arguing. _Oh, Sango. Help me! _Kagome sent her thoughts to her friend beside her and Sango seemed like she had just read her mind.

"Come on, Kagome. It is no use of us to stand here anymore since we can't make any refunds." She grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled her away, to their chalet.

_Oh, I hope this summer vacation would end soon,_ Kagome pleaded mentally.

* * *

Do you like or hate it? Please tell me in your reviews. And PLEASE tell me in your reviews WHAT could make those four teenagers quarrel. I would like to have reviewers be part of this story too. I will NOT update if you do not contribute any ideas to me. If you do not review, the story will always be bad. 


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you. Thank you so much for reading and enjoying this story. I really appreciate them a lot. However, it would be very nice if you do not mind contributing ideas to this story; I accept any kind of ideas and would try my best to put them in the story. Here is Chapter 4. Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha and the other characters in this story. They belong to the property of the wonderful and talented Rumiko Takahashi. **

* * *

**CHAPTER 4—The Reply**

She threw open the wooden door, and stormed into the building with her worried friend tagging behind. When her friend had stepped into the building, she slammed shut the wooden door so hard that the building shook.

"I HAVE ENOUGH!" She clenched her fingers into a fist and blood vessels were obvious to see beneath her tender skin. "I cannot stand that arrogant face!"

"Chill out, girl. Do not boil with rage just because he said those words—"

"They are mean words," she corrected.

"Okay, do not be vexed by those mean words he said to you. His motive is to infuriate you. Kagome, if—"

"This is the second time he had infuriated me for my first day here in Shikon Beach. How many times must I waste my energy on him for the WHOLE summer vacation? I feel so drained out when I so-called talk to him; I think he had succeeded in infuriating me."

"Kagome," Sango comforted her friend, "Go to your room, do something that will make you forget him."

"What—"

"Nope, there will be something you can do that will kick him out of your mind."

"How—"

"Listen to me, Kagome. We shall settle everything tomorrow."

"All right…" Kagome was not totally convinced by Sango's advice but that's the _only_ choice she has.

Meanwhile at the other half of the resort

"What was that shaking? An earthquake? I better evacuate this place immediately," Miroku murmured, and he packed his things hurriedly. Then, he turned towards a familiar sound—the slamming of the front door.

"Inuyasha, there is an earthquake," Miroku exclaimed as Inuyasha kicked off his shoes.

"There is no—AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH CHOO!" Inuyasha rubbed his nose, which has the color of a tomato. "Someone must be saying about me behind my back—" And sneezed again.

Miroku winced, took a tissue from the table near him and handed it to his friend. Inuyasha blew his nose before throwing it to the waste bin.

"That's because you've offended someone," Miroku tilted a thumb-up sign to his left, indicating to their temporary neighbors. "I don't get it. Why do you have to fight with that raven-haired lady? You barely know her."

"She irritates me."

Miroku shook his head with a sigh. "You would always complain to me that every girl you meet irritates you—"

"She irritates me more than anyone else," he snarled as he stepped on one of the steps of the stairs. "Don't mention her existence in front of me! I wanna go to my room."

The next moment, the building was filled with silence.

In Kagome's room

_What will make me forget him? _Kagome thought. She glanced around the small tidy room on the second floor. There was a bed, which was on the far side of the other end of the room, with comfortable bedspread over it. Polished flooring and furniture calmed Kagome's nerves.

Her eyes wondered to the table beside her and she spotted it. The thing that will make her forget the silver-haired boy's existence. She had totally forgotten about the message in the bottle.

_That person must be worried and lonely, searching if the bottle had floated back to him, _Kagome thought. She pulled the chair and sat on it. _What shall I write? _

This is the first time Kagome ever wrote to someone whom she did not know or seen before. _Short and simple, _Kagome thought as she took out a paper and pen from a drawer. After much thought, she took the courage to write it down before going to the beach and threw it.

_Dear I.Y. Taisho_

_The thought of you tortured by the people around you whom you only knew must be making you miserable and lonely. I decided to write to you, knowing the situation you are in, so that we could be friends and you will not always be rejected by the people around you. My name is Kagome Higurashi._

* * *

End of Chapter

How was this chapter? I know it is a very short one as there are piles of homework for me to do, therefore if you want to criticise on this chapter, you are permitted to do so but not too much to hurt my feelings; I am a VERY soft-hearted person. If you do NOT review, the story will remain bad.

And a BIG thank you for reading this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone! First and foremost, I would like to start off with a BIG thank you to all those who read and review, or merely read this story. It makes me a VERY happy author. I would also like to thank those who contributed some amazing ideas to the story and a few readers who corrected my mistakes in this story. Your kindness is greatly appreciated. Here is Chapter 5. Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inu-Yasha and crew. They belong to the property of the wonderful and talented Rumiko Takahashi. **

* * *

**CHAPTER 5—Respective Thoughts**

Amidst of the silent night, a humming was heard. It was so melodious that anyone nearby would stop and listen. Unfortunately, there was none. The humming came from a raven-haired girl with big brown eyes.

The dark blue waves soaked the soft sand with crashing sounds as she stepped on the sand, holding the green old wine bottle. Kagome stopped humming abruptly and faced the tall towers, hardly seen in the night. _I hope that person would receive this bottle, _she thought.

Before she threw the old wine bottle out to the sea, something from the corner of her eyes caught her attention. Kagome lowered her arm and turned her head around.

It was him. Kagome was not certain if it was the silver-haired boy who infuriated her on her first day here at Shikon Beach; Kagome was a long distance away from the figure, but it was clear that it was him as she recalled of no one having long silvery-white hair. _Great. I have completely forgotten about him and now he reappears in front of me, _she thought. The sea breeze caressed on her face, and blew her long hair.

Kagome approached him without making a sound. Doubts formed in her head. Why is he here on the beach late at night? _What am I thinking? Who cares what he is doing? Why should I even bother about it?_

When Kagome was a short distance away from him, she stopped. From where Kagome was standing, something in her mind was telling her that he was very lonely. She shook the feeling away. _How can it be? The pony-tailed guy, Miroku if I remembered correctly, is his friend, isn't it? How can one feel lonely if he has friends? _However, curiosity got the better of her.

Before Kagome could take another step closer to him, he seemed to sense her presence. He turned around. She knew from the facial expression that he was astounded to see her.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked.

"What are you doing here in the first place? It is very dangerous for a wench like you to be out here."

_Wench? How dare he calls me that! _Kagome was fuming while she folded her arms."You have not answered my question. Why should I answer yours?" She countered.

"Of course to see the sea and hear the waves."

"Huh?" Kagome was puzzled. How could someone as arrogant and hot-tempered as him understand the sea and enjoy the sounds made by the waves? _Maybe behind the arrogant mask lies a soft-hearted side of his, _Kagome thought.

"Whenever I get pissed off and the fact that everyone despised me, they calm me down. That's why I loved going to places related to seas."

"Despise you? Isn't Miroku your best buddy ever?"

"It is before I met him."

"What happened?" Kagome walked towards him and stood beside him. She cast a sidelong glance at him, as he stood there looking forlorn.

"My life sucks (A/N: Sorry for the bad language); abandoned by my biological parents whom I don't even know. Tortured by those damn cruel people, I felt so lonely." Kagome could hear from his tone that he was indeed very lonely in the past, and he was not lying to her.

"Why did they torture you?"

"Because I am different from everyone. I was locked in a small dusty room, and they treated me like a prisoner. I ate nothing but crumbs of food. If I stole something from them, they would beat me like hell. My tormentors would make fun of me. I had no friends back then, I could only watch at the other kids living in there play with each other; I was forbidden to play with anyone. Everyone ignored me and said terrible things about me, I had to hide my feelings from them or else they will abuse me. I had no choice but to do what they said. Agony, misery and hurt, that's all I felt then.

"When I came out my cage, I had freedom, but I do not trust anybody. I know one thing for sure, people will always look down on me like an outsider."

Kagome was overwhelmed by grief and before she knew it, tears had welled up in her eyes. "How did you get out?"

"I… Wait—" He turned to her. "Why are you crying over my past? I do not need any sympathy from anyone, especially a wench like you."

Kagome widened her eyes, and tears streamed down her cheeks. _Hey fellow. I have a name okay, and it is not wench._

"By the way, why am I telling you about my past?"

Kagome wiped her tears away angrily and said, "Why are you telling me about your past? Ask yourself—"

Without finishing her sentence, the silver-haired boy stormed away, leaving Kagome alone standing on the beach. _This guy is full of deceits. I would not fall for that, _Kagome warned herself. However, there was a feeling of sympathy bugging her. _Why am I feeling sorry for him and why am I wasting my tears over his matter? _Kagome decided to put the thought at the back of her mind.

Outside the semi-detached resort

_Why did I tell her about my past? _Inuyasha thought, _and why did I feel comfortable talking to her, even if it was just a few minutes? _Inuyasha unlocked the door to the semi-detached resort and went in. _What—_

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha jumped, and turned around to see his friend. "You almost scared me to death."

"Where did you go at this point of time? I thought you went missing."

"Missing? How can I be gone missing?"

"Oh… I thought you went missing because you do not want to stay here any longer."

"Why?"

"Should I really say out the reason?"

"Of course you can."

"I thought you went missing because of that raven-haired girl—"

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO MENTION HER EXISTENCE IN FRONT OF ME, HOW MANY TIMES MUST I REPEAT MYSELF?" Inuyasha bellowed. "It's bad for my health," he muttered, and coughed before storming up to his room and slammed the door shut with vigor.

"You permitted me to say the reason and then you shouted at me not to. What's gotten into you? You've been acting strange after meeting the raven-haired girl." Miroku scratched his head in bewilderment.

* * *

End of Chapter 

How is this chapter? Terrible, fair or good? If you are not contented with anything on this story, you may voice out your opinions. Remember EACH review you post will motivate me to write more. If there are no reviews for this chapter, I will delete this story. If you do NOT review, the story will forever remain bad.

Thank you for taking your time to read this chapter.

The button below beckons…


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hello everyone! Here is another chapter of Message In A Bottle. I hope there is no confusion among readers for the previous chapters. It is clear whom I am referring to, say, the silver-haired guy as it is Kagome's point of view and she does not know his name yet, and so on. Also, there will also be a new character making his little appearance in this chapter. On with the chapter!

**DISCLAIMER: I still do not have the rights to own anything in this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 6—Surfing, Sun-tanning and Seashells**

Rays of the morning sun filtered through the glass window and warmed Kagome's face. This stirred her from her sleep, and she walked sluggishly towards the wooden closet. Kagome went through the suit of clothes and found her favorite azure string bikini pairing with a scarf, which she intended to wrap around the lower part of her body.

After that, she dragged herself to the bathroom outside her room, between Sango and hers. Kagome blew a wisp of her hair off her face, and closed the translucent door. She turned on the water in the bathtub and letting it run until it was hot. She stripped off her sleeping clothes, and tied her hair. She then turned off the tap and stepped into the tub.

The hot water calmed her, and she sank deeper. She closed her eyes. _Since when did I have such a relaxing bath? _Kagome thought, a flush of pink coloring her cheeks. An image of the silver-haired guy's forlorn face flashed in her mind and Kagome sat up abruptly. _Why am I thinking of him? _Kagome sank deeper into the hot water, and blew bubbles on the surface of the water.

_What's wrong with me? _Kagome asked herself, but did not expect any answer. "Well, today's another bright new day on Shikon Beach. Kick that enemy out of the way, and you will _definitely_ enjoy the summer in Shikon Beach," Kagome said to herself. She decided to stay longer in the water, and slowly, dozed off to sleep.

* * *

"Kagome! KAGOME! KKKKAAGGOOOOMEEEEE!" 

_Don't disturb me, _Kagome thought. _I need my beauty sleep _(A/N: In the bathtub?) Then, a soft knocking on the door was heard, and gradually, it became louder. "KAGOME! ARE YOU ALL RIGHT? PLEASE ANSWER ME!"

Kagome reached out to grab her "pillow" but felt air in her hands. After she regained consciousness, she jolted out of the bathtub, dried herself with a towel and wore her swimsuit. She opened the translucent door and saw a worried Sango. Sango hugged her immediately.

"Thank god you're _still_ alive."

"Sango, if you hug me any tighter, I don't think I would be alive _by_ _then_," Kagome said, hardly breathing. "My head hurts."

Sango pulled away and saw Kagome staggered a few steps backwards. "Are you all right?"

"Maybe I was in the water for some time."

"Some time? You were in the bathroom for like more than an hour."

"Oh really? All I know is my head is throbbing."

"Are you really all right?" Sango asked for the third time.

Kagome waved her hand. "Should be."

"I hope so," Sango said, her hand on Kagome's shoulder, "but if you would excuse me, I need to take a quick bath."

* * *

Kagome sat down at the wooden bar, one hand holding a half-eaten garlic toast while the other held her mug of steaming caffeine. _A cup of caffeine boost, _Kagome thought as she drunk the beverage. 

"Kagome, catch."

Kagome looked up and caught a flying bottle of sunscreen. "Risk having skin cancer?"

As Sango descended down the stairs, Kagome watched in awe. Sango was in her coffee brown bikini and a short skirt. It fitted totally Sango's long dark hair, which was wrapped with a frayed light brown scarf. Kagome also noticed Sango had added light pink eye shadow, which suited Sango's bright mood.

"Can't you dress any color other than brown?" Kagome asked, mouth chewing her food, while she walked to the sink, and washed her hands and her mug.

"Aren't you the pot calling the kettle black? Don't you always dress in blue?"

Kagome took in Sango's comment and looked at herself. "Can't help when I'm obsessed in the color."

"Same goes for me," Sango replied, grabbed the toast and munched on it. Kagome applied the sunscreen on her body.

"Want any?" Kagome asked. Sango took the bottle from Kagome and put inside her tiny crocheted bag.

"No thanks," Sango replied. She took another toast and plopped down next to Kagome at the table, biting in. "Might need it again when we're in contact with the sun."

After Kagome and Sango wore their summer sandals, Sango turned the doorknob and pushed open the door with all her might, but the door was stuck. After several attempts of pushing, kicking and cursing, Sango could budge open it.

"I think when you lose your temper over the silver-haired boy, please do not involve the poor wooden door too," Sango said, turning her face towards Kagome. "I'm the _one_ paying for the resort, not you."

"Yeah, remind me ag—" Sango turned to where Kagome was looking. She understood why Kagome had stopped mid-sentence.

"Pervert guy alert," Sango muttered under her breath.

"And Mr Obnoxious too," Kagome added quickly. She stepped through the doorway, holding the doorknob. A look on Kagome's face told Sango what would happen next.

"Oh no! Wait! Don't—" Sango began.

The door swung shut into place.

"—slam the door," Sango finished wearily.

"Oops! Sorry!" Kagome said apologetically.

"Never mind. You shouldn't let emotions take control."

"I promise there won't be a next time."

The guys were chatting to each other outside their door, and then Miroku caught Sango and Kagome casting glances at them and stopped their conversation.

"Hey, beautiful babes. Going out on such a beautiful morning?" Miroku asked as he ogled at the slender curves of the two beauties.

Kagome cleared her throat, thinking what a _beautiful _morning it was. Kagome stole a glance at the silver-haired guy, who was leaning against the door, tapping his fingers on his arm impatiently. _He seems normal after our "talk" last night, _Kagome thought. _I was right not to believe in him. _

"It is none of your business," Sango hissed.

"Why must we poke our noses into the wench's affairs?" The silver-haired boy cut into their conversation, a note of impatience in his voice. For the first time, Kagome noticed that they were each carrying their own surfboard. Miroku's surfboard had waves designs on it, while the silver-haired boy's was a deep burgundy color one.

"All right. Catch you ladies later," Miroku said happily. The smile on his face sent shivers down Sango's spine. _I have a bad feeling about this._

"Why do you hate the pretty raven-haired girl?" Miroku asked when they climbed down the flight of stairs, out of the pretty ladies' sight.

"That wench gets on my nerves," Inuyasha replied, hatred in his voice.

_I know you don't meant what you said, _Miroku thought. Evil plans starting to form on his head.

* * *

"Why must we poke our noses into the wench's affairs?" Kagome mimicked the silver-haired boy's voice. "Who is he? How dare he says about you?" 

"Kagome…"

"Wait here, Sango. I'm going to call him to come and apologize to you PERSONALLY," Kagome went on, storming down the flight of stairs.

"Kagome…"

"Wait! Did I just hear myself saying 'wench's affairs'?" Kagome asked herself. "He is referring to one of us…"

Kagome was deep in her thoughts. "Kagome, forget it," Sango told her friend.

"He's referring to me!" Kagome said suddenly through gritted teeth, and clenched her fist. "He's gonna pay."

"Forget it!" Sango replied. Sango grabbed Kagome's arms before she becomes a bull and charge at them, wherever they are.

"Will you calm down? He was just testing on you. He didn't mean it," Sango persuaded.

"Does he look like one who doesn't?" Kagome asked. "Now, let me go! I wanna him to pay!"

"Haven't you forgotten something?" Sango asked, trying to change the subject.

Kagome thought for a moment. "I've no idea."

"Sun dating…"

"Oh gosh! Sun tanning. I almost had forgotten about it."

_Hey, this method of calming-Kagome-down is useful. Might come in handy next time, _Sango thought. "What're we waiting for?"

* * *

The palm trees swayed to the gentle breeze in the hot tropical sunshine while the teenager girls laid on their towels under a tall palm tree. The sun heated on their lying bodies, and gradually turned slightly tanned. Sango had brought a portable cinnamon-colored radio with her, and it played on some calm music. 

"You've got some guys' attention," Kagome said, her dark sunglasses pulled lower down her nose.

Sango laughed sarcastically. "Who would want to date a rough tomboy?"

"Who says you're a tomboy?"

"Me. Oh Kagome, face it."

"You don't dress and look like one."

"My actions gives away."

"Oh, here comes one," Kagome said and pushed up her sunglasses. "Good luck! Pretend I'm not here." Kagome turned away from Sango, and Sango rolled her eyes.

"Yo, Beautiful Babes!" Shivers worked its way down Sango's spine upon hearing the voice.

"Pretend I'm not here too—"

"Avoiding me?" Miroku asked, his surfboard beside him.

"Oh, Miroku, hi! Never expect _you_ to appear," Kagome said.

"Hmm… can I borrow Sango for the whole morning? I have something to talk to her _privately_," Miroku started.

"I—" Miroku put his hand over Sango's mouth. "Mmmmm mmm mm mmmm m mm mmmmm mmmmmm"

"Sango said she shall meet you back at the resort in the afternoon," Miroku translated.

Sango shook her head vigorously. "Mmm m mmmmmm"

"Is it okay, miss?"

Kagome stood up and flipped her long wavy hair over her shoulders. "No problem. And my name is Kagome, not necessary to call me miss."

"Yes, ma… I mean Kagome." Miroku saluted.

"See you later, Sango." Kagome waved her hand and giggled deviously. _Miroku had already made a move on my friend, _Kagome thought and walked away from the pair.

When Sango saw Kagome was out of sight, Sango bit Miroku's finger. "Watch it, missy!"

"Eew! Why do you have to suffocate me with YOUR HAND WHICH SMELL LIKE SALT?"

"I was—"

"Going to talk to me PRIVATELY for the WHOLE morning," Sango finished his sentence. "Therefore, you separated me and Kagome." _Now I do not have an excuse to avoid you, _Sango added mentally.

"Partially correct!"

"So what is the full correct answer?"

"I will tell you if you let me touch your—"

"HAT HOPE, HENTAI!"

BIONK!

Sango punched Miroku on his head, hard enough to leave a bump rising from his head. _Why do I have to end up with this molester? _Sango thought sadly.

"You understand me _too_ well."

* * *

"Here's another one," Kagome said to herself, and picked up a cone-shaped shell. Kagome found some pretty seashells at the west of the sandy shore, where there were a few people playing in the water and where Kagome had found the mysterious bottle. She had decided to give them to Sango, who had an obsession over seashells. 

Kagome wiped a trickle of sweat from her brow as she walked towards the sea to gather more shells. _A swim in the sea is right for such a hot weather, _Kagome thought, using her other free hand as a shade from the sun's blazing rays. _I wonder what's so important that Miroku had to talk to Sango secretly—_

Suddenly an anguished earsplitting cry startled her, and she turned around.

* * *

"Have you realised you have been plaguing me for some time?" Sango turned her back facing Miroku. 

"You're breathtakingly beautiful," Miroku said. "I've already set my eyes on you when we first met."

Sango opened her mouth, shocked. _I don't trust perverts' love-at-first-sights instincts. _"Just buzz off, will ya?"

"What's with the 'just buzz off' thing?" Miroku asked. "You act like I'm some kind of irritating bee."

"Yes, you are." Sango stood up, and rolled both Kagome and her towels. One hand carrying the towels and the other carrying the portable radio, Sango marched away.

"Where are you going, my fair lady?"

"Why would I report to the butt-grabber on wherever I go?" Sango shot back.

"Oh, come on. Don't be so mean and call me names."

Sango quicken her pace. "When will you cease pestering me, butt-grabber?"

"When will you cease calling me names?" Sango stopped in her tracks, turned around and watched as Miroku dragged his surfboard to her. _Oh, someone help me! _Sango pleaded mentally. _His muscular torso… Wait, why am I thinking of his muscular body?_

Miroku had his shirt draped over his neck and his tanned muscular torso glistened with perspiration. His dark hair was damp with his fringe sticking on his forehead. Sango crossed her arms across her chest. "You are a pest."

"You are a nut."

"Stop that," Sango said exasperatedly. "Grope on me, play a prank, whatever. Anything, so that you will STOP being a bug."

"You said so. I shall not hesitate."

_I SO regret saying that, _Sango thought and took to her heels.

* * *

"Coward!" There were two older boys kicking a little orange-brown haired kid. One of them with a bald head spat at the poor kid's face. Tears welled up in the kid's eyes as he tried to stand on his wobbly legs. 

"I have to be stronger!" Kagome heard the child said. The one with a bald head kicked the child so hard in the stomach that he flew a few feet from them.

"Do you think someone will save you, coward?" Kagome couldn't simply stand back and witness the orange-brown child got bullied.

"People like you calling people cowards are TRUE cowards, cowards," Kagome yelled at them. "Do you still call yourself a man?"

"What do you know about, _wench_?" The boy with long braids spat.

_Wench? _Kagome narrowed her eyes. _Are you in league with Mr Obnoxious? _Kagome thought, seething. "Oh, I just know that you and that egghead guy are cowards who are VERY coward," Kagome sneered.

_Egghead guy? How dare that wench call me egghead and us cowards? _The boy with a bald head thought. "How dare you call us names?"

"So what are you going to do with me? Kill me and cut me into pieces?" Kagome asked.

A playful grin spread across his face. "You want to play murdering games with me?"

A wave of fear washed over Kagome's body as the two boys took a threatening step towards her. _I don't like this one bit. _Instinctively, Kagome took a seashell in her hands and threw at the egghead boy.

Kagome pulled her fist into her side when the seashell hit on his bald head. "Yes!"

A strand of hair fell off and upon seeing that, Kagome saw that she had pissed that guy off. Kagome heard the thunder roared and looked up to see dark stormy clouds covering the clear cloudless sky right above her, but not to the east of the beach. _What happened? _Kagome thought. Before Kagome knew it, he charged at her, and Kagome threw all the seashells she had collected at him. Though some did not hit the target, the orange-brown haired boy joined in the throwing game.

The orange-brown haired kid threw slimy seaweed at him (A/N: Gross!). He jumped on the long-braided boy's shoulders and sank his sharp teeth deep in his flesh. The long-braided boy punched the kid and he landed on the sand.

The kid saw the bald boy approaching Kagome, whose head was turning from left to right frantically looking for something to defend herself, and he was going to rescue her when he saw something coming.

Suddenly, Kagome saw a camp stool flew over her, and ducked from getting hit and it knocked down the bald boy. Another camp stool also flew over and knocked down the long-braided boy.

"You better watch out! You've not seen the last of us." The brothers admonished and dashed out of sight. Kagome looked up and saw the dark stormy clouds were chased away by the bright rays of the sun. _That's so weird, _Kagome thought but she ignored it.

Kagome ran to the orange-brown haired kid's side and saw blood had sipped out of the corners of his mouth.

Kagome used her thumb to wipe the blood flowing out of his mouth. "That blow must be very strong. I hope it doesn't hurt."

"Thank you, sister. I'm okay because I'm used to it."

"Used to it?"

"They will come back again."

Before Kagome could ask further, a clapping was heard from behind. Perplexed, Kagome turned around and her eyes widened into two huge brown orbs.

* * *

Sango leaned against the side of a shop renting bicycles, gasping for air. Cautiously, she peered around the side, and let out a deep sigh. Coast was clear. She had wasted the whole morning to avoid Miroku; he was certainly persistent. 

Sango felt something stroking her buttocks. _It must be the leaves of a tree, _Sango thought as she kept a lookout for the pervert. _Leaves behind me? _Sango turned around and slapped whoever or whatever was behind her.

"I've been looking all over you, darling woman," Miroku said in a singing voice.

"Since you've found me, I've to disappear," Sango replied and broke into a sprint. Sango wanted to cry; she couldn't believe a mad, pervert person was chasing after her. Then, she felt something—or someone—grab her arm.

"Ahhh! Let's go of me!" Sango shrieked and screamed for help.

"Not till you stop screaming in my ears," Miroku said as people around them were starting to stare. Sango stopped screaming and Miroku let go of her. "I've never seen such a feisty girl like you."

"I beg you to let me go," Sango pleaded.

"On one condition."

"What is it? Don't tell me you're going to grope on me?"

"Perhaps, but that's not what I _really_ want."

"Then tell me—"

"Your name."

"That's all?"

"You knew mine, and I need to know yours."

"After I tell you, will you stop pestering me?"

"Absolutely."

"Sango. So now will you stop bothering me?"

"Ah, what a perfect name for a perfect woman."

Sango rolled her eyes. The sun was scorching above her, burning into her skin. "What a hot weather! I'm damn hot!" Sango fanned herself with her hand.

"Yeah, you are indeed _hot_," Miroku said.

Sango realized that Miroku was referring to the other meaning of hot, and she felt herself flush under his gaze. _Why am I flushing? _

* * *

"What a great and silly show!" The silver-haired boy said condescendingly, before bursting into fits of laughter. 

"It's you. Why do I always stumble upon you everywhere I go?"

The silver-haired boy stopped laughing. "Hey, that's my line! You will _only_ use that in YOUR dreams."

"Why must I listen to your orders?"

"Because I, the god, said so," the silver-haired boy said proudly. (A/N: Okay, Inuyasha's _way_ too arrogant in this chapter.) Kagome hid a laugh from escaping her mouth. _God? He thinks TOO highly of himself, _Kagome thought to herself. "Therefore, I said you only use it in your dreams and you have to obey."

"Like I would waste my dreams on _you_."

When Kagome saw that the silver-haired boy was lost for words, a smirk crept across her face. _It feels good to win, _Kagome thought happily. _I had shut that foul-mouth-which-will-praise-himself-only up. _(A/N: Who won't?)

"Feh! Whatever—" the silver-haired boy added quickly, refusing to take defeat from the raven-haired girl's words. He watched her knelt down in front of the kid. _Does this wench even listen to what I said?_

"What's your name, little guy?"

"Shippo," Shippo answered politely.

"Shippo, I shall bring you to your parents. Which house are you staying?" Kagome said as she pointed at the rows of cottages.

Shippo smiled sadly. "I don't stay here. I was brought by Hiten and Manten."

"Hiten and Manten?"

"They are those coward brothers you're referring to."

"What about your parents?"

"Killed by them."

Kagome was overwhelmed by grief; Shippo was a child barely ten. Knowing his parents die must be a sad matter, but he did not cry, which made Kagome felt more sorry for the kid. "Stay with me. You will like it."

"Oh, little brat. You will definitely regret staying in that wench's house."

"Speaking of wench, you OWE me an apology, Mr Obnoxious," Kagome said, putting emphasis on the word owe.

"Why would I need to apologize to you?"

"You know better than anyone else," Kagome said. Suddenly, she felt her head spinning. _My headache is back, _Kagome thought and shook the feeling away.

"No," the silver-haired boy said stubbornly. _Why must I apologize to that wench? _

"You are a coward unless you apologize," Shippo said.

"Why you little brat! You know nothing." The silver-haired boy pulled Shippo's cheeks.

"What are you doing?" Kagome slapped his hands vigorously and he let go of Shippo's cheeks. "Are you okay?" Kagome asked, massaging his cheeks. Kagome smiled at Shippo, and without knowing, her warm smile mesmerized the silver-haired boy.

"Sister Kagome shall bring you to her resort to avoid Mr Meanie from bullying you."

"That's your name? Kagome?"

"What's wrong with my name? Never heard of one? Now I think you have."

The silver-haired boy laughed for the second time. "Isn't this name, Kagome, comes from a children song or game? I remembered the name was 'Kagome-Kagome', right? You're the creator of the song?"

Kagome was flabbergasted; he was the first person who insulted her name. The shock expression on her face turned into anger. Her headache was disturbing her, but Kagome tried her best to suppress it.

She jabbed her finger at him. "How dare you criticize on one's name? Do you just go around insulting people's names upon hearing their names? Have you ever felt hurt when someone came to you and insult your name straight at your face? I. Do. Not. Think. So."

A sense of nostalgic flashed across his mind, and felt a pang of guilt. _Why do I have to feel guilty for what I've said? _He thought. The silver-haired boy caught tears in her eyes as Kagome turned away from him swiftly. _I really hurt her._

* * *

Sitting on her towel, Sango licked her chocolate ice-cream cone, while Miroku licked his blueberry ice cream sandwiched between two rectangular pieces of biscuits. "Nothing is better than eating a cold dessert," Miroku commented. 

Sango nodded her head in agreement. "After a long run under the sun," she added.

"I didn't know _my_ Coral was so poetic."

Sango ignored his comment. "Now spill why you want to talk to me privately and Kagome doesn't get the chance to hear it first."

Before Miroku could answer, both of them noticed dark clouds floating the west sky of Shikon Beach. Lightning cracked among the stormy clouds.

"What the hell was going on?"

"Obviously it's going to rain—" Before Miroku could finish his sentence, sunlight spread across the sky, chasing away the dark clouds. "Now is my turn to say 'what the hell was going on'."

"What do you think?"

There was a long pause before Miroku broke it with his question. "Don't you find those two not getting along well with each other?"

"Are you having the same thoughts as me?" Sango asked before licking her ice cream.

"You've realized it?"

"How could I be so dumb to not see it?"

"That's the reason why I need to borrow you for the whole morning."

"We have patched al"—Sango put her hand over her mouth and corrected herself—"_most_ of the misunderstandings between us. Why can't they?"

"Now you're on the right track."

"What if they don't meet?"

"The possibility is small but we went surfing at the west of SB (A/N: Meaning Shikon Beach) and Kagome was heading towards that direction."

"You abandoned Mr Obnoxious? Won't he get mad at you?"

"Mr Obnoxious?"

"Kagome named your friend Mr Obnoxious."

"You mean Inuyasha Taisho?" Miroku moved his finger from left to right and back again. "I didn't say that I _abandoned_ him. I just _left_ him surfing with the waves."

_Taisho? Why does that name sound so familiar?_

* * *

"Shippo, let's go." 

"Wait, Miss Sunglasses."

Kagome turned around and glared at him. "Still want to continue your criticism?"

"I've not finished talking with you—"

"But I've finished talking with you, Mr Obnoxious," Kagome interrupted.

"Hey, Mr Obnoxious! You're really annoying—" Shippo started and felt Kagome's hands were hot. He looked up and saw Kagome's lips were paler than before.

"You're very bold to talk back to me, little brat. Don't you know who you're talking to? God's name is Inuyasha Taisho."

"What's… what's your name?" Kagome choked out.

"Are you deaf? Do I need to spell my name out?"

"Yes!"

"I think you need to go back to elementary—"

"JUST SAY!"

"Fine! I shall say ONCE! I.N.U.Y.A.S.H.A—spacing—T.A.I.S.H.O."

"You're lying!" Kagome shouted. "I don't believe you're Inuyasha Taisho. Do you have nicknames or initials?"

"Why do you need to know? Oh, you're interested—"

"JUST SAY!" Kagome shouted. The sight before her was blurring and she felt sick.

"Okay, wench. You do not need to shout. If I did remember correctly, I.Y. Taisho was my initial I used when I was a child…"

Kagome was going to faint; she could not believe Mr Obnoxious was I.Y. Taisho. Before she knew it, everything went black.

* * *

"Wait! Rewind what you said just now," Sango said after thinking. 

"'Mr Obnoxious?'"

"Fast forward—"

"What do you expect me? A voice recorder?" Miroku quipped.

"Work with me, butt-grabber!"

"Yes, my Coral! You mean Inuyasha Taisho?"

_Unbelievable! If Kagome finds this out, we'll never get out of the cottage house, _Sango thought to herself. _I have to prevent her from knowing._

"Earth to Coral! Are you okay? Don't tell me you like Inuyasha?" Sango almost choked herself when Miroku mentioned if she liked Inuyasha.

"Why do you say so?"

"In our school—"

"Is it a long story you're telling?"

"Probably. As I was saying, in our school, SH—"

"You're students from Shikon High?"

"Of course! Now will you stop interrupting?"

"Okay."

"In our school, SH, this name, Inuyasha Taisho, is heard everywhere in the school buildings—"

Sango let out a cough. "I can't believe Mr Obnoxious is famous in SH. If Kagome knows about this, I think she will hate going to that school."

"Coral…"

"Yes, butt-grabber?"

"When will I finish—"

"Go ahead. I will not interrupt anymore, I swear."

"Girls drool on him, boys even worshipped him by dying their hair silver," Miroku took a bite on his ice cream before continuing, "So probably you will see most of the boys having silver hair in SH. Crazy, huh?"

"It's Insane."

"Aren't those two words the same meaning?" Miroku asked and went on before Sango could reply. "Well, you know being chased by fan girls and seeing everyone having the same hair color as you, won't you get tired of it?"

"I will. All the worshipping and drooling doesn't sound that bad but being chased and dying the same hair color will be two totally different stories."

"Even you agree with me. As his friend, I think he needs a break from all these school stuff in SB during summer break."

"Did he disagree?"

"No, not at all."

"Wow! Now I know why you ask if I like Inuyasha. You're jealous?"

Sango saw Miroku blushing and assumed that to be his answer. "Of course not. I'm not into those type—"

"You're interested in me?"

Sango hesitated, trying to choose the correct words. "Not really, but I like the nice, friendly side of yours, not the other one."

"Finally someone notices me!"

"All the girls run away when they saw you?" Sango assumed, finishing her ice cream cone. "Pathetic."

"It's afternoon already. Time to return you to Kagome."

An evil grin spread across Sango's face. "Why not call for a search party?"

"You mean…"

"It's just the two of us searching. After finding them at wherever part of the west shore, we can see with our own eyes if they patched up their misunderstandings…"

"The search party is on! Let me drop my troublesome surfboard—"

"And my stuff."

"—before the fun begins." They walked up the flight of stairs to the rows of cottages and find theirs. They climbed another short flight of stairs and Miroku took out his resort keys.

"I can't wait!" Sango said happily.

"Ugh! I can't believe I have to carry this wench," Sango heard someone groaned, and both she and Miroku turned around.

"I guess we have to call off our search party."

* * *

Well, what do ya think? I attempted typing out the longest chapter of 13 pages; my wrists are breaking. Although this chapter was not what I had expected in the beginning and it took me several weeks to complete, I am still on my knees to beg for your review. PLEASE! PLEASE! A REVIEW? 

THANK YOU for taking your time to read this chapter.


End file.
